Fall in Love again
by Stydiaforever1999
Summary: (SPOILER GEFAHR: Wer die dritte Staffel von Teen Wolf noch nicht gesehen hat sollte das nicht lesen) Eine Stydia Fanfiction . Ist Stiles wirklich über seine erste große Liebe hinweg und wie kommt Lydia damit klar . Kann sie nach dem Verlust von Allison noch einen Freund verlieren?
1. Kapitel 1

**Das ist meine erste Fanfiction ,also bitte seid nachsichtig XD ich hoffe sie gefällt euch dennoch . Ich habe bis jetzt erst 3 Kapitel fertig aber in den nächsten Tagen werden weitere folgen , also wenn die Geschichte euch anspricht beleibt dran . Viel Spaß beim lesen :)**

* * *

><p>Kapitel 1<p>

Sie hörte schnelle Schritte hinter sich und fing an schneller zu laufen ,doch sie wusste schon bevor sie überhaupt beschleunigte ,dass es nichts bringen würde, er war ein Werwolf ,das heißt übernatürlich schnell .Kurz darauf packte er ihre Hand und drehte sie zu sich . Lydia versuchte sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien ,jedoch ohne Erfolg ,Werwolf, als hätte sie es sich nicht denken können.

„Was willst du Scott?" fragte sie kalt und schaute sich in dem langen Schulkorridor um, einige Schüler beobachteten sie angeregt ,doch sobald Lydia ihnen einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen hatte ,starrten sie schüchtern zu Boden und beschäftigten sich wieder mit sich selbst. „Du kannst nicht davor weglaufen !" sagte er jetzt „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest !" erwiderte Lydia „Ach komm schon, du weißt genau das du Stiles und Malia nicht für immer aus dem Weg gehen kannst ." , „ Wie du siehst bekommen ich das ganz gut hin." Sagte Lydia und starrte auf ihr Handgelenk das Scott immer noch fest umklammert hielt. „Ja, das machst du Super, es bringt bestimmt was wenn du jedes Mal wegläufst ,wenn du die beiden siehst Lydia ,Hey Lydia, hörst du mir überhaupt zu ,hey ?" , „JA VERDAMMT ICH HÖRE DIR DOCH ZU!" schrie Lydia ,nun waren endgültig alle Augen auf sie gerichtet „Tut mir Leid !" flüsterte sie . Er zog sie in einen leeren Klassenraum der in der Nähe lag. „Hör zu Lydia du musst es ihm sagen !" sagte Scott und schaute ihr tief in ihre großen grünen Augen, in denen er sich widerspiegeln konnte. „Was meinst du ?" fragte Lydia, legt ihren Kopf schräg und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ,doch Scott wusste genau ,dass sie wusste wovon er sprach . „Lydia jetzt tu nicht so , ich bin ein Werwolf , ich kann es riechen .Ich kann spüren das dein Herz zerbricht wenn du die beiden siehst , ich rieche die Eifersucht , ich rieche die Zuneigung die du zu Stiles hast und ich rieche auch die Enttäuschung wenn du ihn siehst ,nur irgendwie verwirren mich diese ganzen verschiedenen Gefühle die du für meinen besten Freund hast ." Lydia schaute ihn nicht an ,sie guckte auf den Boden und knetete ihr Handgelenk von dem Scott endlich abgelassen hatte . „Verdammter Werwolf ." nuschelte sie in sich hinein ,doch Scott konnte sie hören . „Hey Lydia kannst du mich bitte aufklären ?" Scott hatte sich vor ihr hingekniet und legte eine Hand auf ihr Knie .Als Lydia aufschaute konnte er deutlich die Tränen in ihren Augen sehen „Ich weiß es doch selber nicht genau , ich meine ,ich meine ,ich mag ihn klar ,ich weiß nur nicht wie , ich weiß nur dass es weh tut die beiden zu sehen so glücklich und unbeschwert .Ich dacht ,ich dachte er wäre mein bester Freund ,aber das ist er nicht , das war er nie , die letzten 2 Monate waren die schlimmsten meines Lebens und ich war ganz alleine Scott ,meine beste Freundin ist gestorben und ich war ganz alleine ,er kam nicht um zu fragen ob es mir gut geht , er rief nicht an , er schrieb nicht einmal , niemand fragte MICH ,ob ich okey bin .Du und Kira ihr habt mir ab und zu mal geschrieben und mehr nicht .Ich lag jeden beschissenen Abend in meinem Bett und weinte um Allison ,meine tot beste Freundin und er war nicht da , ihm war es egal ob ich traurig war , ob es mit schlecht ging oder ob ich tot wäre ,ich bin ihm egal Scott und das ,das…!" ihre Stimme brach ab und sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten . Scott fühlte sich schuldig ,schuldig nicht nach ihr gesehen zu haben , schuldig nicht für sie da gewesen zu sein ,sie hatten sie verletzt, sie alle und am allermeisten Stiles ,derjenige der sie über alles liebt ober geliebt hat .Lydia glitt vom Stuhl auf den Boden und Scott nahm sie in die Arme . „Lydia es tut mir so Leid !" flüsterte Scott in ihr Ohr . Die Tür riss auf und Stiles und Malia traten lachend und knutschend in den Raum. Scott und Lydia sahen zu ihnen auf , Lydia immernoch am schluchzten .Als das Paar, die beiden am Boden kauern sah, beendeten sie die große Knutscherei und starrten sie an. „Was ist los?" fragte Stiles verwirrt . Lydia starrte ihn an ,sie spürte die Wut in sich aufkochen , die Eifersucht sprießen und die Schmetterlinge im Bauch die von der bitteren Enttäuschung in Zaum gehalten wurden. „Als ob dich das intressieren würde !"schluchtzte sie ,sprang auf und die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht „Ich hasse dich Stiles Stilinski, ich dachte ,ich dachte wir wären Freunde , aber ich hasse dich nur noch , ich hasse wie du geworden bist !" schrie sie ihn an ,ihre Schminke war verlaufen und ihre Haare zerzaust .Stiles starrte sie nur sprachlos an .Lydia spürte ihr Herz brechen und die Schmetterlinge verpuffen ,sie packte sich vor Schmerz an sie Brust und rannte geradewegs zwischen Stiles und Malia durch die Tür davon . Zurück blieben zwei verwirrte High School Schüler und ein Werwolf dem gerade einiges klar geworden war . „Was sollte das den jetzt ?" fragte Stiles seinen Freund . „Sie ist einfach nur verrückt ,hab ich doch gesagt ." warf Malia ein . „Sie ist nicht verrückt ,sie ist verletzt ,enttäuscht von dir Stiles !" sagte Scott und lief aus dem Klassenraum in der Hoffnung Lydia aufspüren zu können .


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Es war die erste Pause an diesem Tag und Lydia Martin rannte aufgelöst aus dem Schulgebäude auf ihr Auto zu .Ihr Hände zitterten und sie suchte in ihre Handtasche verzweifelt nach ihrem Autoschlüssen .Als sie ihn endlich gefunden hatte, stieg sie in ihr Auto und fuhr an den Ort an dem sie in letzter Zeit am häufigsten war , der Friedhof von Beacon Hills . Der Parkplatz am Friedhof beherbergte nur einige Autos ,sodass Lydia nah am Eingang parken konnte. Allisons Grab war vom Eingang aus ganz am Ende des Friedhofs .Auf dem Weg ging Lydia so viel im Kopf herum , wieso war Stiles so ? Wieso machte es ihr so viel aus das Stiles und Malia ein Paar waren ? Ob Scott Stiles aufgeklärt hatte? Wie hat er reagiert ? Hat es ihn vielleicht gar nicht intressiert ? Lydia kniete sich vor dem ordentlich gepflegten Grab hin und zupfte ein wenig Unkraut aus dem kleinen Blumenbeet ,das am Fußende des Grabes war und ein Drittel der Fläche einnahm .Ihr Grab war schlicht gehalten , so hätte sie es gewollt , ein schlichter Grabstein aus hellem Stein auf dem Steht „_Allison Argent Tochter und Freundin „ _Das N von Freundin endete in einem schwungvollen Herz ,das Grab war in drei Teile geteilt, der erste war aus dem gleichen Stein wie der Grabstein an sich ,auf ihm standen Kerzen und ein Bild von Allison ,welches Lydia ,Scott und Chris Argent ,Allisons Vater ,ausgesucht hatten ,sie sah so glücklich aus auf dem Bild ,so lebendig .Der zweite Teil war ausgefüllt mit kleinen weißen Kieselsteinen und der letzte war das Blumenbeet überseeht mit den schönsten Blumen der Saison . Lydia holte Wasser in einer der Gießkannen ,die vom Friedhof zur Verfügung gestellt wurden und goss die Blumen .Sie kniete sich wieder vor das Grab ihrer besten Freundin „Hey Allison ,ich hoffe dir geht's gut da oben , vielleicht hast du ja deine Mom wieder getroffen ,das wäre super ! Meine Probleme werden nicht besser mit deiner Abwesenheit ist dir das klar ? Ich habe Scott heute alles erzählt , jedenfalls alles was ich ihm erzählen konnte .Allison ich brauche dich verdammt ,ich braue jemanden mit dem ich reden kann , jemanden der für mich da ist und immer nen guten Rat für mich hat . Du hast es nicht verdient zu sterben , ich vermisse dich meine Süße ,ich vermisse dich so sehr !" Tränen rannen heiß über Lydias ,bereits aufgequollenes Gesicht .

Das Handy das in ihrer Jackentasche begann zu vibrieren riss sie aus ihrer starre ,sie merkte das es bereits dunkel geworden war .Sie schaute aus ihr Handy , Scott . „Hey !" , „Hallo Lydia ? Verdammt wo bist du ? Es ist 22 Uhr Abend und du bist nicht Zuhause ." , „Ich ,ich bin bei Allison ich muss irgendwie in Gedanken versunken sein , ich bin gleich Zuhause !"

Als sie die Auffahrt ihres Hauses hinauf fuhr ,sah sie Scott auf der Veranda Treppe sitzen .Er kam ihr entgegen und nahm sie in den Arm. „Gott Lydia ,du kannst mir doch nicht so einen Schrecken einjagen ,dir hätte Gott weiß was passieren können verdammt , wir sind hier in Beacon Hills ,ein Vampir hätte dich aussaugen können oder Zombies hätten dich angreifen können !" , „ Vampire , Zombies ach komm schon Scott mach dich nicht lächerlich sowas gint es doch gar nicht !" sagte sie mit ironischem anspielendem Ton woraufhin beide lachen mussten „Im ernst ,ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht !" , „Das musst du nicht , ich komme gut alleine zurecht , hab ich die letzten Monate auch geschafft !" diese Bemerkung versetzte Scott wieder Gewissens Bissen. Lydia schien das gesehen zu haben „Tut mir Leid !" sagt sie und tätschelte seine Schulter . „Wo ist eigentlich deine Mom ?" fragte Scott verwundert und blickte auf das dunkle verlassene Haus , „ Ach die" sagte Lydia gefühllos „Die ist seit einem Monat mit ihrem neuen Lover auf Weltreise !" , „Wie lange bleibt sie weg ?" , „ Das weiß ich nicht , ich hoffen noch ne weile , die kann ich momentan auch nicht gebrauchen !" . Scott wurde klar das Lydia wirklich alleine war , noch nicht mal ihre Mutter war da um sie zu trösten ,sie suchte Trost bei ihrer Toten besten Freundin ,weil alle anderen nicht für sie da waren . Scott fühlte sich miserabel und beschloss das ganze irgendwie wieder hinzubiegen ,er konnte zwar verstehen wenn sie ihm und den anderen nie verzeihen würde ,doch einen Versuch war es wert !


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Seit einigen Wochen war Lydia nun nicht mehr zur Schule gekommen , Scott und Kira kamen jeden Nachmittag zu ihr und brachen ihr was zum Essen mit , Scott hatte Kira alles erzählt und die beiden wollten einiges bei Lydia wieder gut machen . Doch mit Lydia konnte man nicht viel reden sie aßen gemeinsam und stellten Fragen auf die Lydia wiederwillig antwortete . Scott wusste nicht was geschehen war ,vor einigen Tagen war Lydia noch ganz normal zu ihm gewesen . Hatte sie es ihm übel genommen das er mit Kira darüber gesprochen hatte ? Wenn es nicht daran lag woran könnte es dann liegen ? Kira und Scott versuchten alles um ihre alte Freundin wieder zu bekommen ,doch Lydia schien nur noch eine Leere gefühllose Hülle zu sein . Doch Scott wollte das nicht glauben , wer wollte sie nicht aufgeben ,nein er konnte nicht , nach allem was er ihr angetan hatte war das das mindeste was er tun konnte. Sie hatten sogar schon einen Freund von Scotts Mutter ,der Psychologe war um Hilfe gebeten , er hatte sich Lydia angesehen und meinte sie sei in einer Art Trauerstarre ,viele Leute betrifft dies ,wenn sie sich nach einem Verlust eines geliebten Menschen alleine fühlen ,dann schalten sie einfach alles um sich herum aus . Er befreite Lydia vorerst für 2 Monate aus der Schule und sagte sie sollen sich bei ihm melden wenn sich etwas ändert. Lydias Mutter war trotz allem nicht nachhause zurückgekehrt um ihrer Tochter beizustehen . Nachdem Scott und Kira gegangen waren ging Lydia nach oben in ihr Zimmer ,legte sich auf ihr Bett und weinte !" das war alles was sie tat ,während ihre Freunde da waren tat sie so als ob es ihr nicht schlecht und auch nicht gut gehen würde ,doch kaum waren sie aus der Tür begann sie zu weinen . Sie hatte in letzter Zeit kaum was gegessen ,nur das was ihre Freunde ihr vorbei brachen zwang sie wiederwillig ihre Speiseröhre hinunter ,das erkläre auch wieso sie nur noch Haut und Knochen war ,sie hatte 10 Kilo verloren und wurde von Tag zu Tag schwächer . Als es an der Tür klingelte, schleppte Lydia sich die Treppen runter und öffnete sie, wer da allerdings vor der Tür stand überraschte Lydia . „Stiles ? was willst du ?" fragte sie kalt , „Ich wollte ,kann ich rein kommen ?" fragte er zaghaft , „Nein !" sagte Lydia und schaute ihn verletzt an „Nein ?" fragte er verwirrt „Nein ,wieso sollte ich dich in mein Haus lassen ?" fragte sie „Naja vielleicht weil wir Freunde sind ?" „Ach sind wir das ?" „Natürlich !" Lydia lachte verachtend „Mach dich nicht lächerlich Stiles wir sind schon lange keine Freunde mehr !" Stiles biss sich auf die Lippe ,es tat weh das zu hören , er wollte nicht das es so weit kommt, er wollte sie nicht verlieren , er wollte nur über sie hinweg kommen und mit Malia glücklich werden , er wäre nie über sie hinweg gekommen hätte er sie weiter gesehen . „Lydia bitte lass mich rein !" sagte er ein wenig energischer . Sie seufzte genervt und tat einen Schritt zur Seite um ihn rein zu lassen . „Lydia kannst du mir bitte verraten wieso du so sauer auf mich bist .Nur weil ich ein bisschen Abstand gehalten habe ?Du hast doch noch andere Freunde als mich ." ,Lydia spürte wieder diesen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Brust „ Ein bisschen Abstand Stiles ? Meine beste Freundin ist gestorben und du , du hast noch nicht einmal geschrieben und gefragt wie es mir geht , ich war ganz alleine , mein Mom hat sich mit ihrem neuen ach so tollen Freund aus dem Staub gemacht und meint sie muss gerade jetzt die Welt erkunden , Scott und Kira haben wir vielleicht 1-2 mal geschrieben bis ich Scott alles erzählt hab , und du , gerade du , mein bester Freund ,hattest nichts Besseres zu tun als Abstand zu halten , in der Zeit IN DER ALLISON GESTORBEN IST . Und weißt du wer die einzige Person war mit der ich reden konnte . Sie ,Allison ,meine TOTE BESTE FREUNDIN ! DU HAST ÜBERHAUPT KEINE AHNUNG WIE ALLEINE ICH WAR STILES ! KEINE AHNUNG" Lydia weinte und schluchzte während Stiles sie sprachlos anglotzte . Sie hatte recht , er hatte keine Ahnung ,wirklich eine , er fühlte sich so dumm , wie konnte er nur denken sie würde damit fertig , er wusste nicht das sie so alleine war , er dachte die anderen würden sich bestimmt um sie kümmern ,doch das taten sie nicht ,er wusste nicht was er tun sollte ,nichts könnte das je wieder gut machen . „Lydia ich… !" er brach ab . Er wusste einfach nicht was er sagen sollte , ein einfaches Tut mir Leid würde es nicht bringen und würde nicht im geringsten beschreiben WIE Leid es ihm tat . Lydia schluchzet zusammengekauert ,mit den Armen um die Knie geschlungen auf dem Sofa und schluchzte in sich hinein . Stiles steckte seine Hand aus und wollte ihre Hand nehmen ,doch sie zog sie weg „FASS MICH NICHT AN !" quickte sie und wich vor Stiles zurück . „Lydia ich ,ich wollte nicht das es soweit kommt ,ich wollte einfach nur über dich hinweg kommen ,ich konnte nicht mit Malia zusammen sein und dich immer noch lieben ,das hätte ich ihr nicht antun können und immer diese unerwiderte Liebe für dich war unerträglich ." , „Und hast du es wenigstens geschafft ? Hat es sich gelohnt mich so zu verletzten ?" „Was meinst du ?" , „ Bist du über mich hinweg?" , „Erstens für nichts auf der Welt hätte es sich gelohnt dich so zu verletzen und zweitens Nein ." sagte Stiles und schaute auf seine Hände mit denen er mit seinen Fingern spielte das tat er immer wenn er nervös war. Lydia sah zu ihm auf und hatte aufgehört zu weinen „Nein ?" fragte sie verwundert „Wieso nicht ?" , „Weil es verdammt nochmal nicht so einfach ist über seine erste Liebe hinweg zu kommen, da hilft es auch nichts ,wenn sie nicht erwidert wird ." Sie erkannte ihn wieder ,ihren Stiles ,den alten Stiles , für den sie irgendwie Gefühle hatte. „Verdammt Stiles ! Was lässt dich dauernd denken ,dieses scheiß Gefühle wären einseitig ?"platzte es aus ihr heraus und sie schlug sich ihre Hand gegen den Kopf . Stiles Atem stockte hatte er gerade richtig gehört . Verwundert schaute er sie an und sie versuchte seinen Augen auszuweichen . „Was , was meinst du damit ?" fragte er schließlich . „Naja , also ich meine was ich gesagt habe, aber vergiss es einfach wieder." Warf sie ein , „Vergessen ? Wie zum Teufel soll ich das denn wieder vergessen !" schrie er sie an .Sie zuckte zusammen und fing wieder an zu weinen „Das ist der Stiles den ich hasse ." sagte sie leise und schaute ihm tief in seine Karamell Farbenden Augen „Für einen Moment dachte ich der alte Stiles wäre zurück ,der Stiles für den irgendwie Gefühle hatte." Das sagte sie so leise das man es kaum verstehen konnte ,doch Stiles konnte es hören , auch ohne übernatürliche Fähigkeiten .Stiles würde lügen wenn er sagen würde er hätte Lydia nicht gerne für sich ,er hätte sie nicht gerne wieder in den Armen , aber das ging nicht ,er war nun mit Malia zusammen . Als könnte Lydia durch seine Augen in seinen Kopf gucke fragte sie : „Liebst du sie ?" , „Wen ? Malia?" fragte er und Lydia nickte nur .Sie wollte die Antwort nicht wissen aber sie konnte auch nicht in Ungewissheit leben . „Ich mag sie ,aber ich liebe sie nicht ,noch nicht ." Lydia konnte ein wenig aufatmen ,er liebte sie noch nicht „Dann mach doch Schluss mit ihr ."sagte Lydia hoffnungsvoll „Das kann ich nicht , sie tut mit gut und ich bin gerne mit ihr zusammen und was uns angeht erstmal müssen wir doch wieder Freunde werden oder ?" sagte Stiles zwinkerte ihr zu und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort aus ihrem Haus und ließ eine gebrochene Lydia zurück .


	4. Chapter 4

**Hier ist das versprochene nächste Kapitel ich hoffe es gefällt euch .Viel Spaß beim lesen und ich versuche bald das nächste Kapitel hoch zuladen :)**

* * *

><p>Kapitel 4<p>

In den nächsten Wochen kam Stiles jeden Tag mit Scott und Kira zu Lydia und ihr Zustand bessere sich von Tag zu Tag . Als die drei Freunde aus Lydias Haus traten fragte Scott: „Das wird doch immer besser oder bilde ich mir das nur ein ?" „Nein Kumpel das bildest du dir nicht nur ein , heute konnte sie sogar darüber lachen das ich über meinen eigenen Fuß gestolpert bin, wir sind auf dem besten Weg." Die Freunde lachten und Scott legte seinen Arm um seinen Freundin . „Na dann ihr Turteltäubchen ,ich mach mich dann mal auf den Weg zu Malia !" „Viel Spaß Alter !" rief Scott seinem Freund hinterher . Als Stiles in seinen Jeep gestiegen war und davon fuhr sagte Kira zu Scott „Dir ist doch klar das Stiles und Lydia früher oder später zusammen kommen werden oder ?" , „Na sicher ist mir das klar . Wir werden sehen wie lange sie noch die Finger von einander lassen können ."

Sauer rannte Malia ihren Hausflur auf und ab und wartete auf ihren Freund der jede Sekunde auftauchen sollte. Wie aufs Stichwort klingelte es an der Haustür . Sie stürmte darauf zu und riss diese mit solcher Wucht auf das sie ihr aus der Hand glitt und gegen die Wand knallte . „Wo warst du ?" meckerte Malia Stiles gereizt an . ER schaute sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an , er hatte sich eine andere Begrüßung vorgestellt ,irgendwie mehr liebevoll. Stiles trat zaghaft über die Türschwelle und fragte sich ob er überhaupt noch erwünscht war . „Bei meinem Dad auf dem Revier wie ich …." , „Komm schon Stiles , ich weiß das du nicht dort warst und ich wette die letzten Tage warst du auch nicht dort !" sie sah Stiles verwirrten Blick und fügte hinzu „Ich habe heute im Revier angerufen und wollte dich fragen was du zum Abendessen möchtest ,da stellte sich heraus ,dass du weder heute ,noch die letzten Tage dort warst , also wo zum Teufel warst du ? Es muss ja was sein ,was mir nicht gefällt ,wenn du es vor mir geheim hältst ." Stiles wusste das er Malia irgendwann mit der Tatsache konfrontieren musste , dass er die letzten Tage nach der Schule bei Lydia verbracht hatte , doch er hatte gehofft es noch ein wenig herauszögern zu können . „Ich ich ..ähm …ja also ich war bei Ly.. ." die letzten Buchstaben verschluckte er und starrte zu Boden .Malia allerdings war nicht blöd sie konnte sich erschließen welchen Namen Stiles vor sich hin genuschelt hatte , dies machte sie nur noch wütender und sie spürte wie ihre Fingernägel sich regten und langsam zu Krallen wurden . „Bei Lydia ?" knurrte Malia bedrohlich . „Ja bei Lydia, sie ist meine Freundin Malia und sie macht gerade eine schwere Zeit durch ,ich muss für sie da sein ." sagt er ruhig und versuchte Malia wieder ein bisschen runter zu bringen , mit einem Werkojoten der sich noch nicht richtig unter Kontrolle hatte war nicht zu spaßen . „Du stehst noch auf sie ,was hab ihr gemacht , rumgeknutscht ?" , „Erstens stehe ich nicht auf sie , Zweitens war ich mit Scott und Kira bei ihr und drittens hab ich gar nichts mit ihr gemacht. Das könnte ich dir nicht antun .Und ich will auch rein gar nichts mehr von Lydia!" sagte er bestimmt ,auch wenn sein Herz bei dieser Aussage ein merkwürdiges leere Gefühl bekam . „Sie hat dich doch längst schon um ihren kleinen Finger gewickelt !" saget Malia laut, rammte ihre Krallen vor Wut in die Wand hinter sich und fletschte mit den Zähnen . „Hat sie nicht !" verneinte Stiles laut um Malias unkontrolliertes Atmen zu übertönen. „Vielleicht jetzt noch nicht und ich werde dafür sorgen , dass das auch nie passiert ." sagte Malia mit einem hinterlistigen Unterton zog ihre Krallen aus der Wand und schmiss ihre Haare nach hintern . „ Malia ? Was hast du vor?" fragte Stiles verunsichert und starrte seine plötzlich wieder belustigte Freundin an . „Ich werde dieser Schlampe die kleinen Finger abbeißen ,und zwar alle beiden ." sie grinste zufrieden und noch bevor Stiles etwas sagen konnte war Malia aus der Tür gestürmt „MALIA NEIN !" schrie er noch, jedoch ohne Hoffnung das sie es noch gehört haben könnte . Oh verdammt was sollte er nur tun … Scott ! Wenn einer Malia aufhalten konnte war es Scott . Er griff nach seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer seines besten Freundes ,während er so schnell er konnte zu seinem Jeep rannte und hineinsprang . „Hey Stiles was gibt's ?" meldete sich die bekannte Stimmer am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Hey ,Scott hör zu Malia weiß Bescheid und ist jetzt auf dem Weg zu Lydia um ihr die kleinen Finger abzubeißen ,komm bitte so schnell es geht ,ich bin auch schon auf dem weg , wollte noch was sagen aber , naja Werkojote halt , war schneller als ich und …" , „Ist ok Stiles ich bin gleich da ." bevor Stiles noch etwas sagen konnte hatte Scott schon aufgelegt .

Lydia war dabei sich ihr Mittagessen zuzubereiten ,als es an ihrer Tür klingelte ,nicht nur einmal , nein , zwei , fünf ,zehn „Ich komme ja schon !" schrie Lydia genervt und stampfte sauer zur Tür . Auf ihrer Veranda stand eine rasende Malia im „Werkojoten Modus „ . „Malia was willst du denn hier ?" fragte Lydia immer noch genervt „Und was soll das ganze Kojoten Ding ?" . Doch sie bekam keine Antwort . Wortlos trat Malia in Lydias Haus ein , schloss die Tür und kaum hatte sie sich zu ihr umgedreht , hatte Lydia auch schon Malias Krallen zwischen den Rippen . Sie stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und japste nach Luft . Malia schleuderte sie gegen die Wand und sie spürte wie ihr ein wall heißen Blutes ,zwischen ihren Haaren , runter bis zum Nacken lief . Der Schmerz in ihrer Seite war unerträglich ,Malia musste ihre Lunge getroffen haben , denn Lydia fiel es ungewöhnlich schwer zu atmen . Sie versuchte mit aller Kraft Sauerstoff in ihren Körper zu saugen , wobei sie sich an ihrer eigenen Spucke verschluckte und daraufhin eine Mischung aus Speichen und Blut hustete . Mit einem falschen grinsen schaute Malia auf den zusammengekauerten Körper. „So meine Süße" sagte sie mit einer zuckersüßen Stimme „Ich werde dir jetzt eine ganz einfache Frage stellen und wenn du die Wahrheit sagst tue ich dir nicht sonderlich weh ,abgemacht?" Lydia würgte noch mehr Blut aus ihrem Rachen und nickte nur kraftlos . „Gut also Lydia , Hast du was mit meinem Freund ?" Jetzt war Lydia sichtlich verwirrt , wie kam Malia darauf das Lydia und Stiles… „WAS?" platze Lydia heraus und musste daraufhin wieder heftig husten . „Tut mir leid Süße ,das war keine Antwort !" das sagte sie allerding nicht mehr in dem vorigen süßen unschuldston ,sondern voller Verachtung . Kurz nachdem sie ausgesprochen hatte , holte sie mit ihrer Hand aus und verpasste Lydia eine heftige Backpfeife wobei sie ihre Krallen tief in ihre rosige Wange bohrte . Lydia stieß einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei aus ,der so laut war ,dass einige Weingläser ,die fein säuberlich auf dem Regal aufgereiht standen ,klirrend in tausende und abertausende Glassplittern zerplatzten . Lydia war eine Banshee ,schreien war einer der Sachen ,die sie am besten beherrschte ,wenn man Intelligenz außen vor ließ. Malia schien kurzzeitig irritiert über diesen ausdrucksvollen Schrei ,doch als sie sich wieder fing ,schaute sie düsterer als je zuvor. „Also wir probieren das nochmal ,Hast du etwas mit Stiles?" Lydia versuchte stark zu wirken ,sie versuchte sich wenigstens gerade hinzukauern ,sie spürte die einzelnen Tränen über ihre Wunde rinnen ,was diese zum brennen brachte . Mit ihren wässrigen Auge schaute sie direkt in die kalten, tristen Augen von Malia und brachte ein leises „Nein !" gefolgt von einem erneuten Hustenanfall und Luftschnapp versuch gefolgt . „Gut , stehst du auf ihn ?" schoss sie die nächste Frage heraus . Lydia schluckte beschwert etwas blutigen Speichel die Speiseröhre hinunter ,bei dieser Frage musste sie lügen ,sonst würde Malia ihr endgültig die Kehle aufschlitzen . Sie hechelte kurz um genug Sauerstoff in ihr Hirn zu lassen ,sodass sie fähig war etwas zu sagen . Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sagte so gefühllos sie konnte „Nein !" , „DU LÜGST !" kreischte Malia euphorisch „ICH KANN ES RICHEN DU DUMMCHEN !" schrie sie erneut und klang mehr und mehr wie eine verrückte . Lydia wollte etwas erwiedern doch sie wurde von Malia unterbrochen die auf sie eintrat . Zuerst der Fuß ,dann das Knie ,die durchlöcherte Seite ,die Schulter und schlussendlich folgte ein kräftiger hieb in Lydias Gesicht . Etwas Knackte ganz fürchterlich und Lydia war sich sicher es war ihre Nase ,aus der nun dickflüssiges Blut in ihren Mund lief . Malia griff Lydias Hals ,hob sie vom Boden ab und drückte sie gegen die Wand , sodass ihre Füße 5 cm über dem Boden schwebten . Plötzlich stürmte Scott ,dicht gefolgt von Stiles durch die Küche in den Eingangsbereich , sie mussten durch die Hintertür gekommen sein . „MALIA ! Was zum Teufel tust du da ?" schrie Scott sie an . Er rannte auf die beiden Mädchen zu und zerrte Malia von dem halb Blutleeren Körper weg . Lydia fiel auf den Boden . „Lydia !" rief Stiles. Lydia spürte das sie ihre Augen nicht mehr lange aufhalten konnte . Sie sah nur noch wie Stiles auf sie zugelaufen kam, dann wurde alles schwarz um sie .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hallo ich war heute so motiviert ,dass ich gleich noch ein zweites Kapitel geschrieben habe . Ich hoffe es gefällt euch :) **

**Bald kommt mehr also bleibt dran wenn ihr Interesse habt :D Viel Spaß beim lesen ! **

* * *

><p>Kapitel 5<p>

Seit Stunden war Lydia bereits im OP. Nachdem sie ohnmächtig geworden war , trug Stiles sie sofort in seinen Jeep und fuhr sie ins Krankenhaus . Scott kam ca eine halbe Stunde nach ihm an . Die Ärzte meinten Lydias Zustand wäre sehr kritisch : mehrere gebrochene Rippen die auf die Organe drückten , Blutergüsse am Hals , gebrochene Nase ,irgendwas mit der Lunge was Stiles nicht verstand , eine Platzwunde am Kopf , insgesamt Sauerstoffmangel ,starker Blutverlust ,mehrere Prellungen und eine verschobene Kniescheiben .Sie hatten sie sofort nach der Untersuchung in den OP gefahren ,währe Scotts Mutter nicht ,würden Scott und Stiles immer noch wie zwei Trottel ohne Plan auf dem Gang rumlungern. Stiles war mehr als sauer auf Malia .Eifersucht hin oder her ,das ging eindeutig zu weit . „Stiles ,hör auf wie ein total geistesgestörter den Gang auf und an zu rennen und vor dich hin zu Fluchen , dass verringert die Zeit auch nicht ." motzte Scott . Er war mindestens genauso besorgt wie Stiles und dieses ständige auf und ab gezappele machte es auch nicht besser . Schlussendlich setzte er sich neben Scott auf den Stuhl und pullte an seinen Fingern herum . Die restliche Zeit saßen die beiden Freunde schweigend und angespannt nebeneinander . Als die Tür zum OP gegen 22.30 Uhr endlich auf ging Sprangen die beiden gelichzeitig wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf .Die Ärzte sahen erschöpft aus ,nun wurde ein Bett aus dem Raum geschoben . Stiles rannte darauf zu . „Geht es ihr gut ? Ist alles okey ? Wird sie wieder gesund ?" Eine Krankenschwester mit roten Haaren nahm ihren Mundschutz ab und fragte . „Sind sie Familienangehöriger ?" .Stiles stammelt : „Ähhh ..ehm .. nein aber …!" , „Nun dann dürfen wir in leider keine Auskunft geben , tut mir Leid ." sagte die Frau und zuckte mit den Schulter . Scott eilte ihm zur Hilfe „Wir sind so was wie Familienmitglieder , ihre Eltern sind zur Zeit nicht in der Stadt und wir sind ihre besten Freunde ." Die Frau seufzte , flüsterte einem Arzt etwas zu welcher nickte . „Nun gut ,wir werden eine Ausnahme machen . Folgen sie bitte meiner Kollegin welche Mrs .Martin nun ein ein Zimmer fahren wird .Warten sie bitte in dem für Mrs. Martin vorgesehenem Zimmer auf mich ,ich werde sie sobald wie möglich aufklären ." sagte sie und stolzierte an dem Bett vorbei . Stiles und Scott warteten nun in Lydias Krankenzimmer und beäugten sie mit fragenden Blicken .Die Tür ging auf und die rothaarige Krankenschwester trat in den Raum . „Nun denn , wir hatten einige Komplikationen mit der Lunge ,deswegen hat die Operation auch eine Verzögerung , die Kniescheibe ist erfolgreich eingerenkt ,bitte legen sie ihr gleich diese Schiene an .." sagte sie und reichte Stiles einen kleinen Karton „Weiter also , die Platzwunde haben wir genäht , drei Stiche waren nötig ,die Nase haben wir ein wenig gerichtet und eingegipst , das Verband werden wir morgen wechseln, auf die Prellungen und Blutergüsse bitte diese Salben auftragen .." sie drückte Scott zwei längliche Tuben in die Hände ,eine blau ,eine gelb „Sie wird den Schmerz lindern blau für Blutergüsse und gelb für Prellungen, die nächste Untersuchung folgt nachdem sie aus der Narkose aufwacht . Noch irgendwelche Fragen ?" , „Ehm ja was war noch gleich mit er Lunge ?Und wird sie das irgendwie beeinträchtigen ?" fragte Stiles und ließ den Karton mit der Schienen von Hand zu Hand wandern . „Ich werde mein Glück jetzt nicht mit irgendwelchen Fachbegriffen versuchen , da ich mir sicher bin sie sind zu Begriffsstutzig um diese zu verstehen ,also versuche ich es ihnen auf die einfach Art und Weise zu erklären . Ihre Freundin hier hatte einen sowohl einen Riss als auch ein kleines Loch in ihrem linken Lungenflügel ,die wie es scheint durch einen spitzen Gegenstand verursacht wurde.." Stiles und Scott schauten sich an und wussten sofort woran der andere dachte …Krallen „Nun er wird gut möglich sein das hier ,an Asthma bronchiale leiden könnte , da es bei der Operation zu einer Verengung der Luftröhre kam ,diese ist zwar nur minimal ,jedoch ist es trotzdem möglich." „Asthma bronchiale ? Ist das schlimm ?" fragte Scott besorgt und schaute beunruhigt zu Lydia . „Scott das ist ganz normales Asthma ." sagte Stiles und klopfte Scott tröstend auf den Rücken .Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf und reichte den beiden eine Liste „Bitte füllt die aus ich bin in 10 Minuten wieder da." Daraufhin verließ sie ohne ein Wort den Raum. Die ersten Zeilen waren leicht , Name , Geburtsdatum, Geburtsort, Alter ,Größe und als letztes kamen Medikamente und Allergien . „Sie nimmt nur die vom Psychologen , diese Beruhigungspillen ,ich weiß gerade nicht wie sie heißen ,warte ich glaube sie hat eine Packung in der Handtasche ." sagte Scott ,ging zu der braunen Tasche die er vorhin mitgebracht hatte und zog ein Döschen mit Pillen hervor . Stiles schrieb den Komplizierten Namen Buchstabe für Buchstabe an . „So und Allergien hat sie nicht ." sagte Stiles abschließend als Scott ihn verbesserte „Um ehrlich zu sein hat sie seit einigen Monaten eine Allergie gegen Mohn und Mandarine ." , „Hat sie ?" fragte Stiles verwundert , es war merkwürdig etwas NICHT über Lydia zu wissen , normalerweise war er derjenige der alles ganz genau über sie sagen konnte. „Ja ,du warst so beschäftigt damit über sie hinweg zu kommen ,,das du nicht mal gemerkt hast das sie mitten in der Schulzeit aufgequollen ist nachdem sie ein Mohnbrötchen gegessen hatte ,anschießend hat sie einen Allergietest machen lassen und es hat sich herausgestellt das sie sowohl gegen Mohn ,als auch gegen Mandarinen allergisch ist." . Stiles wusste nicht was er sagen sollte ,er war die letzten Monate so ein Arsch gegenüber Lydia Martin gewesen ,das er noch nicht mal gemerkt hat das sie mitten in der Schule, wie Tante Magda aus Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban ,angeschwollen war . Die Krankenschwester kam ohne Worte in den Raum ,griff nach dem Bogen und war mit genauso einem Wortreichtum wie sie reingekommen war, auch schon wieder draußen. „Stiles ich glaube ich fahre jetzt Nachhause kommst du mit ?" , „Nein ich werde noch bleiben, ich hab einiges wieder gut zu machen und ich glaube ich fange damit an ,dass ich ihre Mutter anrufe und ihr erzähle das ihre Tochter zerfetzt von einem Werkojoten im Krankenhaus liegt , nur las ich das mit dem Werkojoten und dem zerfetzt weg ." Scott musste grinsen, so kannte er seinen besten Freund „Okey Alter , wir sehen uns morgen ,schreib mir wenn sich was tut ." Scott wusste das wenn Stiles sagte, er würde noch ein bisschen bleiben, blieb er die Nacht über hier und würde auf dem unbequemsten Stuhl im Zimmer einschlafen . Stiles nickte und als sein bester Freund durch die Tür verschwand machte er es sich auf dem Stuhl bequem (so bequem wie es auf einem sehr unbequemen Stuhl ging) und beobachtete Lydia ,bis zu dem Zeitpunkt an dem seine Augenlider zuklappten und er in einen tiefen Traumlosen Schlaf sank .


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Lydia spürte die Wärme der Sonne die auf ihr Gesicht strahlte .Sie fühlte in jeder Faser ihres Körpers nur Schmerz .Jemand war in ihrem Zimmer ,sie konnte hören das die Person sprach ,nur konnte sie nicht hören was . Zaghaft öffnete sie ihre Augen einen Spalt weit und wurde von der Sonne geblendet .Langsam wurde die Person am anderen Ende des Zimmers schärfer und sie konnte sie 100 % erkennen …. Stiles !Er schien mit jemandem zu telefonieren . „ JA ..ja ..Mrs. Martin ich weiß auch nicht … natürlich ….hören sie ich weiß nicht wie das passiert ist aber … Mrs. Martin beruhigen sie sich ich … nein sie ist noch nicht wach ." Lydias Mutter ,sie schien Stiles nicht ausreden zu lassen und fiel ihm andauernd ins Wort . „Hören sie zu Stilinski ,passen sie gefälligst besser auf meine Tochter auf und geben sie mir Bescheid wenn sie aufwacht." Nörgelte ins Telefon . So kannte Stiles sie nicht . Bevor sie siesen neuen Freund hatte war sie ein sehr netter Mensch und Lydia und sie waren ein Herz und einen Seele . „Natürlich Mrs. Martin ich sagen ihnen Bescheid . Tschüss!" „Auf widerhören Stiles ." „Stiles ." sagte eine zerbrechliche Stimme und er fuhr herum und rannte auf Lydia zu. „OH Gott zum Glück du bist aufgewacht .Es tut mir so Leid ! Ich war in letzter Zeit so ein Arschloch zu dir und es tut mir so Leid was passiert ist mit Malia und so ." Lydia sah wie seine Augen begannen zu glänzen und Tränen bildeten .Es war merkwürdig ,denn kaum schaute sie in seine Augen wusste sie er war wieder zurück , der alte Stiles und ein großer Teil von Schmerz in ihrer Brust löste sich auf und es bildete sich ein merkwürdiges kribbeln . Eine Träne kullerte über Stiles wunderschönes Gesicht . Behutsam hob Lydia ihre Hand und wischte sie weg „Ich bin froh das du wieder da bist ." sagte sie und lächelte ihn an . Stiles konnte nicht anders als zurück zu lächeln ,er hatte es schon lange nicht mehr gesehen ,ihr wunderschönes Lächeln .In einem solchen Moment merkte er es umso mehr . Er schaffte es zwar Lydia längere Zeit aus dem Weg zu gehen , wurde dabei allerdings zu dem größten Arschloch der Welt . Allerdings würde er es nie schaffen über sie hinweg zu kommen , wie konnte er sich nur einbilden er würde es schaffen ,er liebte sie zu sehr . „War da .. war das meine Mum ?" fragte Lydia zaghaft und schaute tief in die Augen des Jungen der ihr gegenüber saß . „Ja , ich .. ich habe ihr gesagt das du im Krankenhaus bist .Ähm.. sie hat ziemlich allergisch reagiert und mich nicht so ganz aussprechen lassen aber ich habe ihr so viel gesagt wie möglich , ich hoffe das ist Ok?" erklärte er sich und suchte in ihren großen Augen nach Bestätigung „Ja, ist in Ordnung danke !Und wird sie kommen ?" fragte Lydia voller Hoffnung .Stiles schaute zu Boden , er wusste das es sie enttäuschen würde und er wollte sie nicht verletzen ,aber er musste ihre die Wahrheit sagen ,also schüttelte er nur den Kopf „Tut mir Leid ." , „Nein , mir tut es leid , dass ich mir überhaupt Hoffnung gemacht habe .Was hab ich auch erwartet . Es kümmert sie doch nicht . Sie würde noch nicht mal kommen wenn ich Tot wäre." Sagte sie enttäuscht und ließ sich zurück in ihre Kissen sinken .Stiles griff nach ihrer Hand ,woraufhin sie zu ihm hoch sah . „Hör zu Lydia ,deine Mutter liebt dich , sie war krank vor Sorge , hat mich kaum aussprechen lassen ,gefragt wieso ich nicht besser auf dich aufgepasst hab ? Tja das hab ich mich dann auch gefragt .Mir ist klar geworden ,dass das ganze hier meine Schuld ist . Hätte ich nicht versucht über dich hinweg zu kommen ,dann wäre ich kein Arsch geworden und dann müsste ich nicht anschießend hinter Malias Rücken zu dir, weil du wegen mir und Allison und dem ganzen Stress durchgedreht bist und dann wäre Malia nicht auf dich losgegangen und du wärst nicht hier .Mein größter Fehler war also der Versuch über dich hinweg zu kommen , denn ich wusste in meinem Unterbewusstsein , dass ich es nie schaffen würde , dafür lie… dafür bedeutest du mir einfach zu viel Lydia . Ich war so dumm und ich weiß nicht wie ich das je wieder gut machen kann ." Lydia wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte , sie wusste alles was er sagte war wahr ,aber sie hatte ihn grade erst wieder und wollte nicht mit ihn diskutieren . Sie drückte seine Hand und lächelte um ihm zu zeigen das alles in Ordnung war . „Oh das hätte ich fast vergessen ,hier sind noch zwei Salben für dich und eine Schiene für dein Knie ." er reichte ihr die Salben und packte die Schiene aus dem Karton „Soll ich sie dir anlegen ?" fragte Stiles schüchtern „Das wäre nett ,danke!" grinste Lydia . Stiles klappte die Bettdecke bis zu ihrem Knie hoch . Zärtlich nahm er ihr Bein und zog die Schiene hoch bis zu ihrem Knie . Jedes Mal wenn seine kalten Finger Lydias Haut striffen, durchzuckte sie ein kurzes Gefühl der Freude und Zufriedenheit . Lydia begann sich mit den Salben einzureiben , bald hatte sie alle Blutergüsse und Prellungen eingekremt , bis auf eine große Prellung am Rücken ,die sie nicht erreichen konnte .Die ganze Zeit hatte Stiles brav gegen die Wand gestarrt . „Stiles , ehm … kannst du mir vielleicht die eine Prellung am Rücken einreiben , ich komm da nicht dran ?" fragte sie , es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm Stiles darum zu bitten , aber was sollte sie tun . „Sicher ." sagte Stiles . Lydia drehte sich mit dem Rücke zu ihm um . erst jetzt fiel ihm auf das Lydia bis auf den kleinen Kittel vom OP nackt war .Er schluckte nervös und drückte ein wenig Salbe auf seine zitternde Hand .Vorsichtig fuhr er mit Kreisbewegungen über die blaue angeschwollene Fläche auf Lydias heller Haut . An jeder Stelle wo seine Finger waren , spürte Lydia ein angenehmes Kribbeln und sie atmete tief ein . „Danke ." sagte sie und drehte sich schnell zu ihm um , wohl ein bisschen zu schnell denn sie stützte sich versehentlich auf ihrem Knie auf und zuckte , woraufhin sie fast runter fiel , Stiles umgriff schnell ihre Taille und hielt sie so fest an sich das ihre Nasen nur einige Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren . Lydia spürte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Gesicht und ihr Blick fiel auf seine Lippen . Sie wusste noch wie sich seine Lippen anfühlten. Sie hatte ihn schon einmal geküsst das war allerdings um ihn von seiner Panikattacke zu befreien , das hatte sie sich früher jedenfalls eingeredet . Ihre Augen wanderten von seinen Lippen hoch in seine reinen Augen und wieder zurück auf seine Lippen . Stiles hatte seine Hände immer noch eng um Lydia geschlungen . Sein Blick folgte ihrem der immer noch auf seinen Lippen lag . Bevor Lydia nachdenken konnte ,presste sie schon ihre Lippen gegen seine. Sie waren so weich , so vertraut ,es fühlte sich so richtig an ,doch Lydia wusste er wollte das jetzt nicht . Schnell löste sie sich von ihm und schaute in seine aufgerissenen Augen „Entschuldige !" sagte Lydia und verbarg ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen „Das war dumm von mir ,ich hätte nicht .. also das steht mir nicht zu …ich …ich tut mir leid ." stammelte sie vor sich hin und vermied Augenkontakt ,denn diese Augen ,dieses warme Karamell ,es brachte sie aus dem Konzept und raubte ihr jedes Mal aufs Neue den Atem . „Ähm.. nicht schlimm ." sagte immer noch ein wenig überrascht . „Doch schlimm ." , „Wieso hast du das gemacht ?" fragte er ohne auf ihre Aussage einzugehen . „Ich .. ich weiß nicht , du weißt doch diese ganze Sache über die wir geredet haben , die du vergessen solltest aber nicht vergessen konntest und mich hat es dann einfach gepackt und ich konnte nicht anders tut mir leid ich ,ich …egal." sagte sie schnell und ohne Luft zu holen. Natürlich wusste Stiels noch wovon sie sprach , diese Andeutung das sie Gefühle für ihn hatte, nein es war nicht nur eine Andeutung , es war mehr ein Geständnis . „Lydia ,du musst dich nicht in jedem Satz entschuldigen ." , „Ich verstehe dich einfach nicht Stiles . Ich meine du warst schon seit der dritten Klasse in mich verknallt , wieso hast du das so lange durchgehalten , obwohl ich wohl das dümmste Mädchen auf Erden war und dich total ignoriert haben , wieso hasst du mich nicht ? Du hättest jeden Grund dazu ." Stiles schaute sie nicht an , er schaute im Raum umher doch er wich ihrem Blick konstant und gekonnt aus . „Wieso ich dich nicht hasse ? Ist das nicht offensichtlich ? Ich war damals über beide Ohren in dich verknallt und dann lernten wir uns kennen und wurden Freunde und ich fand dich ,je mehr ich von dir erfuhr , nur noch besser .Wie könnte ich jemanden wie dich hassen ? Wieso du mich nicht hasst verstehe ich nicht ? Ich hab dich in der schwersten Zeit deines Lebens im Stich gelassen und das obwohl wir Freunde waren ,ich war so ignorant und gemein zu dir , hab nicht darüber nachgedacht wie es dir jetzt vielleicht geht . Ich kenne dich nicht mehr Lydia , ich wusste nicht dass deine Mutter einige Wochen nach Allisons Tot weg war , ich wusste nicht das weder Scott noch Kira für dich da waren , ich wusste nicht das du ganz alleine warst , ich wusste nicht das du mitten in der Schule angeschwollen bist wie ich wenn ich Erdnüsse esse , ich wusste nicht das es so schlecht um dich stand , ich habe nicht gemerkt das du mir immer mehr ausgewichen bist , weil ich zu beschäftigt war mit dem Versuch dich NICHT zu lieben ,ich wusste nicht das ich dich so verletzt habe , ich wusste nicht das du jeden Tag an Allisons Grab gefahren bist nur um jemanden zu haben mit dem du reden kannst ,ich weiß gar nichts mehr über dich , und das ist ungewohnt .Jetzt sag du mir ,wieso hasst du mich nicht ?" In Lydia brodelten alle Emotionen wieder auf , Trauer und Verlust um ihre beste Freundin , Enttäuschung gegenüber ihren Freunden ,insbesondere Stiles , Wut weil ihre Mutter sie verlassen hatte , auch Wut gegenüber Stiles ,der sie verlassen hat als sie ihn am meisten brauchte und dann war da noch Liebe , Schmetterlinge im Bauch ,jedes Mal wenn sie dem Jungen, der ihr gegenüber hockte, in die Augen sah ,in die Augen ,in die sie sich verliebt hatte , nicht die Augen die sie ignorierten , die aufrichtigen ,ehrlichen Augen des Jungen der einst alles für sie getan hätte. Diese ganzen Gefühle prasselten nur so auf Lydia nieder , Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und gleichzeitig musste sie grinsen . Stiles wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort ,doch Lydia schwieg , sie wusste nicht wie sie es ihm sagen sollte , sie versuchte in ihrem Kopf die richtige Reihenfolge fest zu legen doch es wollte und wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen . Die Stille hielt gute Zen Minuten an bis Stiles erneut das Wort ergriff : „Oh mein Gott du hasst mich wirklich !" sagte er stand von Lydias Bett auf und fuhr sich verzweifelt mit seinen Händen durch die Haare. Lydia zuckte zusammen ,diese Aussage hatte sie aus ihrem Gedanken Wirrwar gerissen . Plötzlich war ich klar was sie sagen musste . „Ich hasse dich nicht Stiles ." verweigerte sie seine Aussage . „Nicht ?" fragte er und wand sich ihr wieder zu „Nein , ich habe keinen Grund dich zu Hassen .Ich bin eigentlich selber Schuld , so viele Jahre hast du mich geliebt ,so viele Jahre hatte ich die Möglichkeit die kennen und lieben zu Lernen ,doch ich habe sie nicht ergriffen . Doch als ich dann gemerkt hab , was für ein toller Mensch du bist ,war es zu spät für mich ,ich habe zu spät gemerkt ,dass ich Gefühle für dich habe , ich glaube ich wusste es schon vorher ,doch ich wollte es mir nie eingestehen , doch als es mir klar wurde ,war es einfach zu spät , jemand anderes hat die Chance ergriffen , dich ich so viele Jahre lang verpasst habe . Ich konnte er dir nicht mehr sagen , du warst glücklich mit Malia und du bist der Mensch ,der es am meisten von allen Menschen auf der ganzen Welt verdient hat glücklich zu sein , ich konnte dir das nicht nehmen , ich konnte es dir nicht zerstören . Ich konnte dem Menschen der mir am meisten bedeutet, nicht die Möglichkeit nehmen glücklich zu sein , er steht mir nicht zu dich zu lieben Stiles ! Ich habe dich nicht verdient , du bist wohl die vertrauenswürdigste , netteste , süßeste , hilfsbereiteste ,verständnisvollste, gütigste ,treuste und beste Person die ich je kennen lernen durfte und ich danke dir für alles was du für mich getan hast , ich danke dir dafür das du dich immer um mich gesorgt hast , immer für mich da warst , mir immer hinterher gelaufen bist , mich immer zum Lachen gebracht hast und ich danke dir das du glücklich bist ,weil du es einfach verdient hast . Es tut mir wahnsinnig Leid das ich all die Jahre die größte Schlampe war und dir keine Chance gegeben hab .Ich weiß es steht mir nicht zu das zu sagen aber …. Ich liebe dich ,Stiles Stilinski !" Mitten in ihrem Vortrag hatte sie begonnen zu weinen ,ihre Wangen glänzten feucht im Sonnenlicht und Stiles schaute ihr nun tief in die Augen . Er liebte dieses Mädchen immer noch und das verdammt Dolle .Alles was sie gesagt hatte ,brachte ihn nur noch dazu sie umso mehr zu lieben .Sie brachte ihn noch um den Verstand . Er grinste sie an „Das einzige was mich in letzter Zeit glücklich gemacht hat ,waren die Besuch bei dir .Ich mag Malia das ist klar aber , ich würde sie nie lieben können. Ich dachte nur wenn ich sie vielleicht lieben kann, komme ich über dich hinweg ,weil du mich ja sowieso nie lieben könntest ,dachte ich jedenfalls ,aber ich konnte sie nicht lieben ." sein grinsen wurde noch breiter und der trat auf Lydia zu und setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett . „Lydia ,du musst wissen das du mich total verrückt machst !" sagte er und nahm ihre Hände ,sie lächelte in an und schaute tief in seine Augen . „Und ich weiß nicht ,wieso ich dir das nach so vielen Jahren immer noch sagen muss , aber ich liebe dich auch Lydia Martin ! Würdest du mir erlauben ,dich wieder kennen zu lernen ?" fragte er und nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hand .Sein Scharm hatte ihr den Atem geraubt und die Sprache verschlagenen ,Wer hätte gedacht das dieser kleine Junge aus der dritten Klasse, ihr mit so wenig Worten den Kopf verdrehen konnte ? Sie nickte nur und grinste .Stiles beugte sich zu ihr und legte seine Lippen zärtlich auf Lydias ,sie umgriff seinen Nacken und zog ihn näher an sich .Es war noch besser als sie es in Erinnerung hatte , seine Lippen waren so weich und schmeckten nach Toffi .Es war wie tausende kleine Feuerwerke die sich zwischen den Lippen der beiden entzündeten . Beide mussten in den Kuss hinein lächeln und als sie sich außer Atem voneinander lösten ,lächelten sie immer noch . Seit langem fühlten die beiden sich nicht mehr so gut und glücklich , es war als ob nichts schlechtes zwischen ihnen vorgefallen wäre ,als ob beide über die Fehler des jeweils anderen hinweg gesehen hatte ,beiden war klar das das nur die Kraft der wahren Liebe schaffen konnte . „Hey Lydia , diese Krankenhaus Kittel stehen dir zwar verdammt gut ,aber trotzdem muss das nicht mehr so oft vorkommen !" grinste Stiles zufrieden und drückte Lydia einen Kuss auf die Stirn woraufhin sie lachen musste und ihre Augen verdrehte .


	7. Chapter 7

**So das ist jetzt das letzte Kapitel von dieser Fanfiction . Ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen . Viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel :)**

* * *

><p>Kapitel 7<p>

Noch am gleichen Tag wurde Lydia auf eigenen Wunsch aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen . Die Ärzte waren strickt dagegen , doch wenn Lydia etwas will bekommt sie es auch . Stiles hatte Lydia nach Hause gefahren und hat sie seit dem nicht mehr aus den Augen gelassen . Nachdem Scott und Kira sie besucht hatten wollte Lydia nur noch schlafen . „Stiles , ich will schlafen gehen , wärst du so nett mir hoch zu helfen ?" Stiles schaute sie immer noch vorwurfsvoll an , er war ebenfalls dagegen ,Lydia schon nachhause zu lassen .Er ging auf sie zu und nahm sie ohne jegliche Anstrengung auf seine Arme und brachte sie in ihr Zimmer . Lydia war überrascht , seit wann war Stiles so stark ? Sie schmiegte sich eng an seine Brust und atmete seinen Körperduft ein. Dieses Geruch , er kam ihr so gut vor , so vertraut ,sie wusste das war was sie wollte , sie wollte ihn . Stiles legte sie behutsam auf ihrem Bett ab . Er verschränkte die Arme und beobachtete sie streng ,sagte jedoch kein Wort . „Ach komm schon Stiles ,was ist denn schon dabei ? Bist du jetzt sauer oder was ?" fragte sie verschränkte auch ihre Arme und setzte ein gespielt ,strengen Blick auf . Sofort wurde Stiles klar , dass sie ihn nachahmen wollte und ihm wurde auch klar ,wie bescheuert er aussehen musste .Er endknotete schnell seine Arme ,hielt aber ihrem Blick stand und schaute ihr vorwurfsvoll ,tief in die Augen . „Lydia , ich bin nicht sauer ! Aber es war höchst unverantwortlich von dir ,dich vorzeitig zu entlassen zu lassen . Was ist wenn du in der Nacht keine Luft mehr bekommst oder so was , hier ist kein roter Knopf den du einfach so drücken kannst . Lydia ,ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich ." Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und löste sich nun auch aus der aufgesetzten Haltung . „Stiles , es ist sehr süß von dir ,dass du dich um mich sorgst , aber du musst dringend lernen positiv zu denken .Es wird schon nichts passieren ,mir geht es schon viel besser ! Und wenn du dir so viele Sorgen machst , dann bleib doch einfach über Nacht hier ,dann kannst du auch höchstpersönlich Babysitter spielen ." sagte sie grinsend und stupste ihm auf seinen Nase. Sofort bereute sie was sie getan hatte , oh Gott hatte sie ihm wirklich grade auf die Nase gestupst ,sie könnte sich im Moment selber eine Backpfeife verpassen . Doch Stiles sah nicht sonderlich verwirrt aus , er lächelte sie an , nahm ihre Hände in seine und kniete sich vor ihr hin . Lydia riss ihre Augen auf , was zum Teufel hatte er den jetzt wieder vor . „Lydia Martin , würden sie mir gewährleisten für heute Nacht , ihr Babysitter zu sein ?" fragte er mit förmlicher Stimme .Lydia starrte ihn an und prustete im selben Moment wie verrückt los .Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und stieß kurz darauf einen Schmerzensschrei aus . „Aua , verdammt wieso vergesse ich das nur immer wieder .Ich glaub ein Babysitter wäre ganz gut , vor allem weil seine Anwesenheit mich immer wieder meinen Schmerz vergessen lässt ." sie grinste ihn mit einem schmerzverzehrten Lächeln an und versuchte sich aufrecht hin zu setzten . Vorsichtig half Stiles ihr hoch . „Dann ist ja gut ." flüsterte Stiles ihr ins Ohr und gab ihr danach einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn . Er half Lydia unter ihre Decke zu kommen , schaltete das Licht aus und ging auf einen Sessel in der Ecke von Lydias Zimmer zu . „Was tust du da ?" fragte Lydia verwirrt „Na ,ich gehe jetzt zu diesem Sessel und werde dort schlafen ." erkläret Stiles als ob Lydia schwer von Begriff wäre . „Mach doch keinen Scheiß Stiles und komm ins Bett !" sagte Lydia als ob es offensichtlich wäre . „Aber Lydia ich meine .." „Keine Wiederrede Stiles !" Es war dunkel doch sie konnte spüren das er seinen Kopf schüttelte und lächelte . Er schob sich zu Lydia unter die kalte Decke , sie spürte seinen warmen Körper steif neben ihr liegen .Keiner von beiden traute es sich ,die ersten paar Minuten zu bewegen ,bis Lydia sich zu ihm drehte und seine Hand nahm . „Stiles ? Bist du noch wach ?" „Ja." Sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr „Alles in Ordnung ?" fragte er besorgt und strich über ihre Wange . Verdammt ,wie konnte er nur so zielsicher sein ? „Ja ,alles gut , ich wollte mich nur bei dir bedanken." „Wofür ?" fragte er und strich immer noch über ihre Wange . Sie hatte so weiche Haut ,er konnte einfach nicht aufhören . „Dafür ,dass du hier bist !" sie hörte ein kleines Lachen „Das mach ich gerne , glaub mir !" sagte er und rückte näher an sie heran. Stiles hielt nun mit beiden Händen Lydias Gesicht fest und streichelte sanft mit seinen Daumen darüber .Ohne Vorwarnung fanden sich Stiles Lippen auf Lydias wieder . Er zog sie an ihrer Taille vorsichtig näher an ihn und sie erwiderte seinen Kuss . Lydia fuhr ihm durch seine Haare und drückte sich so nah an ihn das zwischen ihnen noch nicht mal Platz für ein Blatt Papier wäre . Ihr schmerzte jedes einzelne Glied ,doch er war zu schön um von ihm abzulassen ,die Liebe war größer als jeder Schmerz . Beide waren überglücklich und lächelten in den Kuss hinein . Als sie atemlos voneinander abließen ,lagen sie immer noch eng beieinander . „Ich liebe dich Lydia Martin !" hauchte Stiles ihr ins Ohr . „Ich dich auch Stiles !" erwiderte sie und küsste ihn auf seinen Nase , sie war wohl nicht so zielsicher wie Stiles . Beide mussten lachen und irgendwann schliefen sie aneinander geschmiegt ein .

15 Jahre später

„Allison , hohl bitte Luca aus dem Kinderzimmer wir müssen los ! Sonst meckert Grandpa wieder das wir immer zu spät kommen ." rief Lydia „Ja Mom ,wir sind gleich da !" rief das kleine Mädchen mit den roten Haaren und rannte die Treppen hoch . Stiles kam aus der Küche und drückte seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Nase „ Schatz mach nicht so ein Stress , meine Dad wird uns nicht den Kopf abreisen ." , „Aber erschießen wird er uns . Er ist zwar im Ruhestand , aber ich wette mit dir her hat noch ein ,zwei Waffen im Tresor ,bei dem ganzen Übernatürlichen Zeug in Beacon Hills ,da geht der bestimmt auf Nummer sicher ." nuschelte Lydia vor sich hin, hastete ins Wohnzimmer und packte sich die letzte Tasche um sie ins Auto zu bringen . Allison trampelte die Treppe herunter „Mooooom , Luca hat sich voll gekotzt !" . Erschöpft ließ Lydia die Tasche fallen und stöhnte „ Das hat grade noch gefehlt ! Kinder ihr schafft mich !" sagte sie und sprintete die Treppe hoch . Stiles nahm seine Tochter auf den Arm und küsste sie sachte auf die Nase woraufhin sie kicherte „ Dad ? Wieso küssen du und Mom immer unsere Nasen ?" fragte Allison immer noch kichernd . Stiles dachte an die Nacht zurück , in der er das erste Mal ,bei seiner Frau im Bett lag und musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln. Er schaute seine Tocher an und sagte : „ Alli Schatz , das ist Familien Tradition !" . Lydia kam die Treppe runter mit einem sauberen Baby im Arm . „ Ich hab ihn sauber bekommen !" sagte sie triumphierend und grinste . Sie packten alles ins Auto und Lydia schnallte ihre 5 Jähre Tochter an . „Mom ?" sagte sie als Lydia gerade die Tür schließen wollte . „Ja mein Engel ?" sagte Lydia und lehnte sich zu ihrer Tochter . Allison beugte sich vor und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nase . „Wofür war das denn ?" fragte Lydia und streichelte ihr ein Paar Haare zurück die aus ihrem geflochtenen Zopf gefallen waren. „Familien Tradition !" sagte Alli mit einem breiten grinsen . Lydia schaute hinüber zu ihrem Mann ,der auf der anderen Seite versuchte Luca anzuschnallen . Sie grinsten sich an und Lydia flüsterte ohne Ton „ Ich liebe dich !" woraufhin Stiles „Ich dich auch !" erwiderte .


End file.
